Born and Raised, Country
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a famous country singer embarking on a world tour with his sexy southern husband, Kurt Hummel. Also joining them on the tour, Santana and Britney, New York City wives opening for the hot shot country husbands. Where will the tour take them as they trek across the states in a pickup truck? Will their new marriage be able to take the pressures of Blaine's fame?


Born and Raised, Country.

It's hot and humid backstage but Blaine sits happily strumming his guitar and trying out a few new rhythms when he hears someone approaching him.

"Ten minutes Blaine!" calls Wes, Blaine's long time stage manager and best friend. Blaine looks up from his guitar and nods to the man.

"Thanks Wes, and thanks again for helping coming on the world tour, it's going to be a long summer, but it's worth it" he says. He puts his guitar back on its stand behind the black curtain then. Wes nods the heads off to do other stage manager things.

"Kurt, baby where are you?" Blaine yells. He looks around then Kurt appears from behind the stage.

He saunters over to where Blaine had been sitting on a crate. He's wearing the jeans that Blaine absolutely loves on him and it drives Blaine crazy as the younger man approaches. They fit perfectly, they hug the curve of his ass and this thighs, they small rips up and down the leg and they cut of perfectly so the detail on Kurt's old beat up cowboy boots are still visible. And paired with his favourite button up red plaid shirt, Blaine is speechless.

Kurt winks as he approaches, he knows how good he looks and teasing Blaine is one of his many favourite activities.

"You're such a tease" Blaine complains when Kurt is finally within grabbing distance. He hooks his pointer fingers in the loops on Kurt's jeans. He tugs him impossibly close and then their lips come together in a sweet, innocent kiss.

"Born and raised" Kurt concludes. "You hollered?"

"Mmm, I missed you" Blaine complains as he repeatedly pecks his husband's delicious lips. "And I go on in a few minutes."

"Oh, I see. Well I missed you too" Kurt smiles lovingly, the words roll off his tongue complimented by his thick southern drawl. It's unbelievably sexy.

"What were you doing?" Blaine wonders. He rests his hands in Kurt's back pockets.

"I was just fixing up the Chevy" he says.

Although they'd been together for years, they'd only gotten married a week prior and with Blaine's world tour so close there hadn't been any time for a honeymoon so they'd decided to make the world tour into their honeymoon. They'd purchased an old truck that they would drive from venue to venue in for the North American leg of the tour. Neither man wanted to spend their 'honeymoon' in a bus with a bunch of other guys so the idea had sounded pleasing.

That was until they figured out that their truck had more break downs than Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan combined.

But nonetheless, it was only the first show of the 50 show tour and they were determined to go along with their original plan.

So Kurt was out back fixing it while Blaine had been preparing for the show.

"Two minutes bud" Wes shouts as he frantically escorts the opening act off the stage and Blaine's band on. The crowd roared as soon the band members stepped out.

Blaine smiled. He loved the sound of applause.

"You're so cute," Kurt comments.

"I was just going to say the same thing to you" Blaine winks. He kisses Kurt once more then removes his hands from his back pockets.

"Good luck baby, I know you'll be awesome" Kurt reassured him.

"I couldn't do it without you" Blaine tells him.

"Oh I know" Kurt jokes. He lowers his head down to kiss Blaine once more then smacks him on the ass as he walks out on stage.

The crowd goes crazy. In all Blaine's years of being in the business he'd never gotten over the sound of when you first walk out on stage.

"Good evening Duluth!" Blaine shouts into the microphone. More cheers. "Tonight, is the first night of my world tour and I am very excited to be sharing it with the great people of Minnesota! So this first track was off of my first album, and I wrote it for the person that I love" Blaine introduces. The band starts playing and Blaine closes his eyes trying to soak in the feeling; the energy.

"_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'  
Every little river, runnin' through your mind  
You give and you take  
You come and you go  
You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know  
How much you care or how much you don't  
Whatever you need, whatever you want_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
If you're gonna be somebody's mistake  
If you're gonna be somebody's first time,  
Somebody's last time, baby be mine  
If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',  
A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine  
If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
Be mine, yeah  
Oh, be mine"_

The crowd sings along to the well-known tune that had greatly contributed to Blaine's overnight success. He strums the last notes of the song then the crowd erupts into deafening applause.

_**Oh yeah. **_Blaine thinks. _**This tour is going to be awesome. **_

A/N: So I have a thing for country!klaine and I've found next to nothing written about it so I decided that it's high time that changed! I really hope you liked this because this is something that I would love to continue! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed!

The songs in this story are not mine and I am in no way saying that they are:

The song used in this chapter is **Somebody's Heartbreak – Hunter Hayes**


End file.
